Franco-Spain Holy Alliance (Colony Crisis Averted)
The Franco-Spain Holy Alliance (French: Franco-Espagne Alliance Sainte; Spanish: Franco España Alianza Santa; Italian: Franco-Spain Santa Alleanza; Portuguese: A franco-Espanha Aliança Sagrada; Romanian: Sfânta Alianță franco-Spania) is a country that was formed out of the political union between France and Spain. It is the second largest country in the world at 25,783,599 square kilometres, and is one of the most populous countries globally. It is the third largest national economy in the world with an GDP of over $83 trillion, as well as one of the world's wealthiest and most-developed countries. The Franco-Spain Holy Alliance has emerged as one of the three recognized superpowers that dominate the globe along with the United Kingdom of Britain and Ireland and the Russian Empire, and has territories in Latin America and Africa. After Spain aided France in the suppression of the French revolt, the two countries moved closer together until a formal treaty was signed uniting the two countries into one. The daughter of the French king married the son of the Spanish king, and together they became the first king and queen of Franco-Spain. It became a moral mission to lift the world up to Franco-Spanish standards by bringing Christianity and the Romance culture. In 1884 the leading exponent of colonialism, Jules Ferry declared; "The higher races have a right over the lower races, they have a duty to civilize the inferior races." Full citizenship rights - assimilation - were offered, although in reality "assimilation was always receding and the colonial populations treated like subjects not citizens." Franco-Spain remains a superpower with significant cultural, economic, military, and political influence in Europe and around the world. It has the world's sixth-largest military budget, third-largest stockpile of nuclear weapons, and the second-largest diplomatic corps, after the United Kingdom. Due to its overseas regions and territories throughout the world, Franco-Spain has the second-largest exclusive economic zone in the world. Franco-Spain is a developed country and has the world's third-largest national economy by nominal GDP and fourth-largest by purchasing power parity. In terms of total household wealth, Franco-Spain is the wealthiest nation in Europe and fourth in the world. The Armed Forces of the Franco-Spain Holy Alliance is one of the world's absolute largest and most powerful armed forces. The Franco-Spain Holy Alliance Air Force has a large aerial fleet of 6,500+ combat aircraft, making it the third largest air force in the world, the Franco-Spain Holy Alliance Navy is the world's third largest navy with more than ten modern aircraft carriers (including at least one supercarrier) in active service, a powerful combatant fleet of guided-missile battleships and battlecruisers, and many smaller vessels. The Franco-Spain Holy Alliance Ground Forces is one of the three largest ground forces in the world with over 3,000,000 men, 8,000 tanks, as well as possesses the third largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction in the world. Franco-Spanish citizens enjoy a high standard of living, with the country performing well in international rankings of education, health care, life expectancy, civil liberties, and human development. Franco-Spain is a founding member of the League of Nations, where it serves as one of the five permanent members of the League of Nations Security Council. Category:Nations (Colony Crisis Averted)